


Run Away With Me

by skiesinoureyes



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, deanoru - Freeform, glg, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesinoureyes/pseuds/skiesinoureyes
Summary: A series of one shots for deanoru in the Marvel's Runaways universe





	1. Some Things Were Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on two asks I got on my Tumblr and it's not my best work, but I liked the idea, and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Prompt from anon: Hey, I saw that you asked for suggestions for deanoru fics, how about this: it’s one of their birthdays and they think the other has forgotten about it (cause no notifications when you’re on the run and all) but the other has secretly planned a super romantic and adorable date. Also thanks for providing more content, it’s always appreciated :)
> 
> Prompt from anon: Nico and Karolina start dancing, and Karolina uses her flying powers to float them up while dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I literally looked for so many songs to play, but the only one that really stuck was the original "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley, so if you haven't heard it, check it out because I literally listened to it a million times while writing this. I'm still listening to it. Really sets the mood.

Nico sets down all the firewood she’s collected in the little pit that they’ve made and takes a second to stretch. Collecting firewood in the forest is hard work, and she hasn’t had much rest since the night of the dance. She looks around at the view from the hill they’ve set up camp on. All the others except Alex are off collecting more firewood, and it’s quiet. Except, it’s not completely quiet. She can hear faint music coming from the stolen van behind her. As she walks toward it, she sees Karolina hunched over, humming along to the music and fidgeting with something.

 “Hey, what’re you up to?” she asks.

 Karolina looks up, caught off guard, and it's then that Nico finally sees that, behind Karolina, hung across the inside of the van is a sign that that reads, ‘Happy Birthday!’

 She can’t help but crack a smile. She’s been so caught up in trying to think of the group’s next move that she’s forgotten what day it is. Today is her 18th birthday.

 She isn't really one to celebrate birthdays, but this is definitely a pleasant surprise.

 As she walks closer, she can see that what Karolina had been fidgeting with was a cupcake- a green one, at that- with a candle stuffed into it.

 “Happy Birthday!” Karolina grins at her and lights the candle, “You didn’t think I’d forget your birthday, did you? Make a wish!”

 So Nico blows out the candle and tries not to look at the neon coloured cupcake too quizzically, but somehow, Karolina seems to be able to see through her.

 “Oh, right, sorry, it doesn’t look like the best thing in the world, but the convenience store had some pretty limited options. The only other one was ketchup,” she grimaced.

 “No, no,” Nico insists, “it’s perfect. Definitely way better than having another awkward birthday dinner with my parents.”

 And she means it. She hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. It's perfect. To emphasize her point, Nico takes a large bite out of the cupcake.

 She immediately regrets it. It tastes citrusy, but at the same time, way too sweet. It tastes of chemicals. It tastes vaguely like Mountain Dew.

 She chokes down the bit she’s unfortunately already eaten and sets aside the rest of the muffin.

 Karolina snorted, “It’s fine, you don’t have to eat it.”

 “Thanks,” Nico grins, “it’s pretty awesome, though. Thank you.”

 From behind Karolina, the radio is still going. The song that Karolina was listening to just ended. _'For this next one, we’re taking it back to the classics, as a special request from one of our viewers. This one's for all the lovebirds out there. Here’s ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis!_ '

 The song starts up, and Karolina gets up. She holds out a hand to Nico.

 “Wanna dance?”

 Dancing wasn’t usually Nico’s thing, but somehow, with Karolina, it was all she wanted to do. It was crazy, she'd never felt this way about anyone. She’d never felt this comfortable, this home. At least, not with anyone outside her family. And, not for a long time.

 So, she takes Karolina’s hand and follows her lead. Eventually, Nico’s hands work their way up to Karolina’s neck, her head on Karolina’s shoulder, who in turn has her hands around Nico’s waist.

 ‘ _Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things_

_Were meant to be_ ’

 They stay there for what seems like forever but is actually only a few minutes, and just as the song is ending, Nico pulls Karolina into a kiss. It’s short and sweet, and she’s smiling into Karolina's mouth, and Karolina is smiling right back at her.

 And, when they finally pull back, Nico can tell something is off. The world around her seems somehow different.

 It’s only when she looks down that she realizes they’re floating some two feet off the ground. She clutches on harder to Karolina and turns back to her. Karolina doesn’t seem to have noticed. She’s looking at Nico as if all she sees is her. Nico can feel herself melting right there, but she tries her best to clear her head and get out the words.

 “Um, Karolina?” She says, “Don’t panic, but I think we’re floating.”

 “What?” Karolina frowns.

 “Floating,” Nico repeats, “we’re floating.”

 Finally, Karolina looks down.

 “Oh, yeah, I may have forgotten to mention I can fly,” she scrunches up her face, and Nico can’t help but laugh.

 Karolina gently lowers them back to the ground just as Gert, Chase, and Molly come back, carrying firewood and laughing at something or other.

 “Hey,” Molly says when she sees the girls standing there together, and when her gaze goes back to the van, she cracks a smile.

 “Happy birthday, Nico!” She exclaims, followed by both Gert and Chase giving Nico their wishes.

 “We have got to talk more about this,” Nico turns back and whispers to Karolina excitedly, “I can’t believe I didn’t know you could fly.”

 “Maybe later I’ll show you more,” Karolina smiles at her, “but right now, I think it’s time for a birthday feast.”

 “Oh, yes, I’m starving!” Molly says.

 So Karolina takes Nico by the hand and leads her over to their little fire pit, and for just a little while, they can pretend that all is good and that they're just a couple of friends celebrating a birthday like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts or requests, my inbox is always open on my [Tumblr Page](http://strongwomenarethebomb.tumblr.com/)


	2. An Unlikely Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon: For a Deanoru prompt, maybe Karolina taking care of her injured girlfriend after Nico hurts her ankle? Nico is a terrible patient, natch. ^_^
> 
> Okay, so here it is! I know it's a bit of a stretch but bear with me. Hope you like it!

The second she sees all their faces plastered on the TV screen, her heart drops. Her eyes are plastered on the screen as she realizes what’s going on.

 “They framed us for Destiny,” Karolina has a hard time believing the words even as she says them.

 “Those assholes,” Nico breathes.

 The next few moments are a blur until she hears Gert say, “Guys, we gotta go.”

 And, just like that, they’re out the door of the bus station.

 “What do we do?” she asks no one in particular. _What can they do?_

“We run,” Alex answers.

 So they run.

 They run through alleys and find themselves coming out onto the main road. As she’s running, Karolina sees a flash out of the corner of her eye, and then Nico crashes into a guy that was walking on the intersecting sidewalk. They never saw him coming around the bend.

 “Hey, watch where you’re going!” He snaps at Nico, and keeps walking.

 Before Chase can confront him and draw more attention to them, Gert grabs his arm and shakes her head.

 Karolina turns back to Nico and sees that she’s on the ground clutching her ankle. It doesn’t look good.

 “Hey, you o-” Alex starts, but Nico doesn’t let him finish.

 “I’m fine,” she claims, “I just need to walk it off”

 Nico gets up and tries to play it off as nothing, but Karolina can tell she's having a hard time.

 “Here,” Karolina puts her hand around Nico’s waist and drapes Nico’s arm over her shoulder. “Let’s get somewhere safe so I can take a look at that foot.”

 “I’m fine, really,” Nico tries, but she’s leaning heavily on Karolina for support.

 “In here,” Molly calls, leading them into a nearby alleyway, and they all rush in after her.

 The second they get there, Nico slumps against the wall and Karolina takes their only blanket from Chase’s bag and lays it down on the ground.

 She lowers Nico to the ground.

 “Let's rest here for a bit,” she tells everyone, and gets busy taking off Nico’s shoes.

 Immediately, she knows something’s wrong. She spent a summer volunteering at the local hospital and learned a thing or two about injuries. Nico’s foot was already starting to swell, and a few bruises were starting to appear. She touched it, and immediately, Nico flinched.

 “Yep, that’s definitely a sprained ankle,” she concluded.

 “Oh, that’s nothing. We should keep going.” Nico insists, “This isn’t safe.”

 “Uh, you’re not going anywhere.” Karolina retorts, “We’ll stay here for now.”

 She grabs a crate that she finds discarded in the corner and lifts Nico’s foot onto it.

 As she lifted Nico’s foot, she heard her hiss with pain.

 “Sorry,” Karolina grimaced, “keeping your foot elevated helps with the swelling.”

 “It’s fine,” Nico winces as she shifts her weight. “Thanks.”

 “You know, we should really get some ice on this,” Karolina says, “It’ll help you heal faster.”

 “I can go,” Alex offers, “We have money, and I can lower my hood. Try to be discreet.”

 “Alright, sounds like a plan,” Karolina agrees.

 “I’ll go with him,” Chase says. “It’ll be safer.”

 “People will notice you,” Karolina argues.

 “I’m already one step ahead of you,” Chase rummages for something in his backpack and pulls out a hat. “I can wear it low. No one’ll ever know it’s me.”

 “Alright, go,” Karolina says warily. “Be careful.”

 Alex and Chase duck out of the alley and Karolina sits down next to Nico. She’s watching Molly and Gert play with Old Lace when Nico finally speaks up.

 “You know, you really didn’t have to do all this for me, I can keep going,” and then when Karolina gives her a look, “ok, well, I can at least go until we get somewhere safe.”

 “I’m sure you can,” Karolina smiled at her, “Honestly? I’m doing it for me. I’m not much of a runner. I could use the rest.”

 At that, Nico laughs.

 “Come on, let's get you to eat something,” Karolina says, looking in their bag for something to give Nico, “it’ll help.”

 Finally, she settles on a granola bar and hands it to Nico, who splits it and gives Karolina half. For a while, they just sit there in comfortable silence. Eating. Thinking.

 Eventually, Alex and Chase reach the alley safe and sound, no trouble, and unload a bag of ACE bandages and an ice pack.

 Karolina gets the ice pack on Nico’s foot and prays for the swelling to go down. She sees the rest of the group huddled together, and tells Nico to keep the ice on her wound.

 “I’ll be right back,” she tells Nico.

 “Yeah, but where are we gonna go?” she hears Chase ask as she approaches the group. “I mean, it’s not exactly like we can roam around Los Angeles with our faces plastered on every news channel on every TV screen in the country.”

 “We definitely can’t go back to our parent’s houses, that’s for sure,” Alex pipes up.

 “Well, we can’t stay in this alleyway forever!” Molly frowned.

 “Guys,” Karolina chimed in, “We don’t have to worry about that just now. It’ll be at least another day before Nico’ll be able to walk on that foot. How about we just try to get some rest, and we figure it out in the morning?”

 “Karolina’s right,” Gert agreed, “There’s not much we can do right now. Let’s just get some rest. We can talk about this with clear heads in the morning.”

 Everyone nodded and joined Nico on the blanket.

 Karolina sidled up next to Nico, who rested her head on Karolina’s shoulder.

 “So, what’s the plan?” she asked.

 Karolina sighed.

 “As of right now, there is none.” She leaned her head on Nico’s, “But we’ll figure it out.”

 She wasn’t sure where they were gonna go from here, but right now, with her eyelids getting heavy and Nico’s steady breathing lulling her to sleep, she knew that whatever happened, it would be alright as long as they were together for it.

 After all, they were a family, weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts or requests, my inbox is always open on my [Tumblr Page](http://strongwomenarethebomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
